


Caffeine and Magic, Please

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Witch coffee shop au, Ya there's actual magic, the skywalkers are witches, writer hux and witch kylo, yikes @ me for making another work lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux has just moved into the big city to escape the vast empty acres of land his grandparents owned. In the lively, bustling of the city, he finds a coffee shop that's more than just witch-themed. Even though he's met with an annoying, but hot, worker while there he can't help but return. It seems to be a magical effect cast upon him that keeps leading him in back to Kylo Ren.





	1. Love's First Spell

**Author's Note:**

> This is the witch coffee shop au me and [immmaghost](http://immmaghost.tumblr.com/) made together. Yes, we make a lot of aus. No, we're not going to stop.
> 
> and immmaghost even did art for it during Huxloween's witch prompt [HERE](http://immmaghost.tumblr.com/post/151982959201/for-huxloween-day-18-witches-this-comes-from)  
> It's beautiful. Please appreciate it this perfection.
> 
> ALSO i posted it today since it's also their birthday! SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAT HAVE THE FIRST CHAPTER 
> 
> This was supposed to be a one shot but that's a really long one shot and I'm too slow and impatient to write a huge thing like that. Updates may be long but they WILL arrive.

Hux has a deadline. He's supposed to finish this stupid book in two months. But for some reason, an unneeded reason, he can’t put anything down without it feeling like an atrocity. He’s tapping his finger on the table, hoping that the rhythmic noise and movement will spark something in his mind. It does nothing but ease his frustrations slightly and waste his time.

He needs coffee, a distraction, a break. Something to shatter his block. He'll mull the words over, think it out properly with a walk outside. He’s just moved into this apartment, maybe the setting is still uncomfortable for him. He’s got some time to explore. Get settled in. Maybe the the new environment’s got him down. In any way, he wants to check out the coffee shop a block over. 

A good benefit of living in a city are how close places can be. There's a market a mile away and right under him, in the same building, sat a Thai food place that even delivers. Hux loves it. He isn’t fond of Thai food as it’s too spicy for him in general but the convenience outweighs his preference at this point and he’s at least eating once a day because of it.

He doesn’t even need a car to get anywhere, really. Buses and subways are available when needed and everything else he’s able to casually walk there. Hux now lives in a city and as an author, he doesn’t need to go anywhere that much unless it was for recreational use. Which he'll rarely go to unless he is in need to get out and that’s not a lot. Hux likes being in his place and alone. 

It isn’t late, the sun still floods a golden glow on buildings and people are walking back and forth with a friendly atmosphere. There’s no rush, he even watch a couple walk by with their dog. The weather is still quite warm and Hux likes the soft city noise as he leisurely saunter past. 

It really not the best neighborhood, not the cleanest or safest but he will not complain. Can’t complain. It’s got lower the prices on the apartments. Especially the one apartment he’s in since he got it cheaper as the previous owners were an abusive couple that had murdered a dog and left a couple of holes in the wall that Hux can, fortunately, cover. The dog killing part is quite unnerving but as long as Hux doesn't know where it had been killed and how then he's fine with it. There isn’t a stain, he can ignore it. 

He likes it, though, and he likes big places. It gives him many opportunities as a writer which he doesn’t really need now because of how well his first novel was received, but there’s just a lot of things to do and places he can reach out and promote, he feels. It’s a contrast to living with his grandparents back in the countryside where the nights he'll hear crickets and maybe a dog barking in the distant. In the city it is always loud. Not an uncomfortable one, though. On his third day here, it became white noise and he has been able to relax more agreeably in his bed. It’s not eerily silent, at least. 

Hux arrives at the coffee shop in ten minutes, something he finds that he likes when comparing it to the fifteen minute drive he would have done back with his grandparents. He stands outside for a minute to read the chalkboard sign in front of the door and stare at few of tables and chairs sitting out. The tables are bolted down and the chairs look cheap enough to not cost that much if stolen. Who would steal chairs and tables? Who knows, it's the city and people are crazy. 

The sign has scribbled chalk on it that read "Today's coffee is filled with luck! Come in to look at today's most to least luckiest astrology signs and if you're the least lucky come get a free donut, on us." and it’s accompanied by little doodles of donuts and little astrology animals. Cute. 

There is a soft bell that sings when he enters. He’s hit with a strong waft of incense and then nothing. Almost like his being is engulfed and he’s almost entered a new realm of existence. His mind blanks for a second, the only white noise that he registers is the small chatter of customers. A voice, soft and kind snaps him out of his stupor and he looks up at the girl standing behind a counter. 

"Welcome to the Rebellion's Brew," She greets. 

Hux, still hazy, slowly walks over to the counter. Slowly his mind catches up to the present and he began to inspect the shop, though only a little.

The place isn’t lit at all other than sunlight and soft glows of candle sconces here and there to help out. There are even some candles on the tables that customers sit in with one or two plants in a small vase or pot. All different colors, they’re mainly the reason why the place has such a strong smell. The herbs also aid in it, too and, for a couple of reasons he doesn’t know, Hux isn’t complaining. It’s not unpleasant, if anything he felt more relaxed. The walls are brimming with different writings, unusual symbols color the walls and the more Hux looks at them the more they seem to blur and shift. His eyes would rather notice the chalkboards set in perfect distances from each other across the two walls. Chalk drawings of beverages and words are scribbled on them, one even has a pumpkin on it. All perfect. 

He turns his head to look at the menu above the counter. Again, a chalkboard with writing on them. The prices drawn next to each beverage, each with different names and he notices the one board that says "infusions." Under the large lettering were words like good luck, creativity, positive feelings, calming, true love, etc. Then there’s lettering under the bottom that spell out a small disclaimer:  _ One infusion per cup anymore will cost an extra dollar. _

His brows crease together. Infusions? What are those? Are they just flavorings to help with the quirky cult theme?

Next to that board in different color chalk Hux reads the special drinks menu. 

“Cookies and dreams,” Hux murmurs, “For sleep. Huh.”

"Decided on something?" A voice, dark and full of amusement, surprises Hux. He jumps and looks down to the cashier. A smirk graces his lips and eyes, those that shimmer with delight and pleasure in those speckles of brown, meet Hux's. 

Hux replies, "Not yet." 

"Take your time, then," His voice smooth and Hux has no complaint with it. None at all. He can’t bring himself to find any spite to be irritated at him even though he should be. Not when Hux can smell lavender that reminds him of the fields back at the countryside. Hux wants to observe the worker more, like how tight his shirt is on his body or his body in general. He thanks and curses the apron that covers the man's chest. 

Eyes on the menu, eyes on the menu, Hux thinks to himself. 

He scans the scribbles. Each drink he wants to try, though some seem too sweet for him, but he needs to go back home, go finish the chapter he has to have done. He has a deadline, damn it. 

"A cappuccino, large." 

"What kind of infusion would you like." 

Hux paused, "Creativity?" 

"Anything else?" He points over to the display case that holds an assortment of pastries and sweets. All with small signs next to them and scribbles that Hux would be able to read if he came closer to inspect them. 

"I...No, that's it," Hux decides. He’s getting distracted.

"Alright," He looks back and called over to a worker Hux didn't notice was there. "You heard it, Rey." 

"I got it, I got it." She mumbles. It’s the girl that had greeted him earlier, she must have switched with the current one while he was distracted. 

Hux quickly pays for his drink and watches Rey move swiftly around to make his drink. She knows what she’s doing and Hux is a little curious about the words she mumbles as the coffee machine gives a slow, steady, steaming stream of espresso. 

With further inspection Hux is aware of the bundle of herbs hanging upside down in a dry area. He assumes it’s also well ventilated. There are tons of different spices and Rey walks over to a couple and sprinkled some into his drink. He doesn’t think twice about it, for a reason he can’t recall later.

His attention then comes to the sudden rack when he slightly bumps it with his elbow. Glass bottles click together after being rattled from the impact and he wonders if they were there earlier. He didn’t seem to notice them earlier. With further inspection of the bottles he detects that they hold dried herbs and small rocks. Each have labels on them, each describing what is in the bottles and what type of enchantment they brought. 

“They seem to be attracted to you,” The cashier spoke. Hux’s body jolted in surprise. “You emit off a lot of negative energy.” 

Hux glances at the person. He smiles at Hux, that sly smirk on his lips that should irritate Hux, and he leans over the counter with his arms crossed and tucked under him so comfortably. Hux’s fist itched for contact.

“Negative energy?” 

He nods almost like Hux should know what he’s talking about. Hux stares back at him but that smile never went away. If anything, it grew bigger and he raises an eyebrow. His right arm leaves from under him and scoops up one of the bottles and takes it off the hook with ease. He holds it to look at it before handing it to Hux. There are tattoos of different symbols and pictures sprinkled on his arm. A couple larger than the others but they cover it like a sleeve. Hux wants to ask what they are.

“Have one.” 

Hux doesn’t take it. 

“Why?” 

“It’ll help,” He insists.

“With what? It’s just a silly trinket.” 

His lip twitches. Hux notices the freckles that dot his face. 

“They’re not just trinkets?” 

For a minute he’s slightly confused. Eyebrows are scrunched together and head tilt to the side to give Hux that look. Almost like he is a little disoriented from the fact that Hux doesn’t know something he should know. If anything, it made Hux even more confused with the whole place. 

“This is a weird coffee shop,” Hux mumbles. 

The girl, Rey, pops out behind the cashier and slides the cup over to Hux. She’s very small compared to the other but she doesn’t seem intimidated at all.

“There you go, sir,” Her eyes meet his then flicks over to her coworker before giving him a nudge on the side. Hux notices her hair is in three buns. Unlike the male next to her who held his long hair in one small bun.

Odd hairstyle. 

The whole place is odd. The people here are peculiar, too. 

Hux takes his cup and eyes the two before taking a sip. The beverage is hot, the perfect temperature Hux likes where it scalds his tongue lightly and feels warm in his throat. His eyes narrow as he continues. There’s whip cream with some spices on it that Hux can’t properly name. Even though Hux isn’t cold for him to feel the warmth of the liquid spread through him, he still did. It’s relaxing, quite soothing and he slightly more amiable to them.

He doesn’t admit it, though. He gives a look to the two who stand in attention, both their faces filled with something Hux just couldn’t put his finger on. 

He tips. 

And then the cashier, Hux took a small peek at the name tag, Kylo, has his hand out. They were large Hux notes.

“Take the charm.” 

“No.”

“Come on.”

“No.”

“If you take it the next cup of coffee is on me.” 

Hux pauses.

“Fine.”

He grabs the necklace and stuffs it in his pocket. Kylo gives a triumphant smile that gives Hux some heat to his cheeks. He quickly leaves the shop. 

Exiting the building and breathing in the outside air hits Hux and there’s a breeze that isn’t heavy with incense. Instead, he gets pollution like smog but also open space that gives Hux an exhilarating rush of energy. Though, the sudden fresh air is nice, Hux does feel a sense of loss. Not that slight stress of a deadline was climbing back into the front of Hux’s mind but like relaxation beginning to drain from him and the idea of stress coming back. It doesn’t matter. He feels lighter on his toes anyway and as he walks back home he doesn’t get too stressed like he was before. 

Despite the fact that the coffee tastes a little different to him, he finishes two chapters that night and is able to look over them.

  
  
  



	2. Sparking Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple Love Attraction Spell 
> 
> Carve a heart shape onto the candle.  
> Light the candle, feel it’s warmth but be careful not to burn yourself.
> 
> Whisper or think:  
> As I watch the flame dance  
> I draw to me hopes of romance.  
> As it warms my face, I’ll warm others hearts,  
> Who graze the feathers of cupid’s dart.
> 
> Blow out the candle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY UPDATED. And I have a lot of free time in the next couple of months so expect some more chapters. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ Other than that I hope you guys are doing well and valentines is coming up soon so take advantage of those chocolates that go on sale the day after!! Cheap chocolate is good chocolate.

Fall has descended slowly on the city in the week. The sky stayed blue but now thin white clouds passed by. Colors of trees slowly changed, the top of them having a small golden glaze to them and their leaves scattered across the ground. The air turns slightly crisp and students begin to try and salvage all that’s left of their break.

His apartment made him antsy but the thought of going out only ended as a daydreaming distraction. A whole week had passed since he went to visit the coffee shop and he hasn’t much thought towards it. Even if he did think about it, he hadn’t left his place for more than an hour. The only sunlight he got had been through the windows he left open.

You’re going to murder yourself, he thought.

With the mention of the coffee shop, he remembers the charm still sitting in his pocket. Neglected and alone. He keeps reminding himself to get to it but his jacket lays on the chair, untouched and forgotten.There is a free coffee on it. He needs to go out, anyway. He gets up to go grab the charm, it’s content shake lightly. He doesn’t take any notice to the slight tinkle it makes when he dangles it in front of him. The crushed rocks inside are pink and there are a couple of dried plants in it. There’s a label next to it and he has to look closely to read.

_“Rose quartz: emits a gentle and calming energy, brings harmony, promotes feelings of love and happiness, releases the imagination.”_

His face contorts and a slight snort leaves him.  

_“Vervain: brings protection, purification, money, youth, peace, healing, and sleep. Put under a pillow to prevent nightmares and carry around with you to prevent depression and/or bring creativity. An all purpose protection when carried with you.”_

Fixating on the label, his mind went completely blank in the moment he processed the information. Protection? Prevent nightmares? Releases imagination? What was this? How did all of that information fit on the tiny piece of paper?

It’s ridiculous, for objects to bring him peace and healing. Absolutely risible, he decides.

He drops it next to his computer. The bottle emits a small noise on impact and for a moment Hux became aware of the tinkling noise. Time seemed to stop and he evaluates the object for just a moment but it’s quickly forgotten when he shrugs it off. His thoughts wandering to other subjects.

Maybe he could go to the coffee shop. It’d help. Just a cup of coffee, take it home with him, and he’s set. He’ll be out of the apartment for a small amount of time.  He needs to go out, get a deep breath of the fall air. He’s got a free coffee on the stupid charm, anyway.

He rips the tag off and into the trash, it goes. He won’t wear it but he shoves it into the back of his pocket and without another question to his choices he walks out the door.

Hux would be lying if he said he didn’t regret his decision halfway walking to the coffee shop. He’s wasting time. He wanted to get out, though. He needs to get out. It’s unhealthy for him to stay inside all day.

He spots the hanging plants first, then the sunshade, and the tables. One of the tables is occupied by a couple who laugh loudly with each other. Even though the road is busy and Hux swears there’s honking. It sounds so far away, though, like he’s stepped into a bubble that the coffee shop gives and it has muffled outside interference.

He checks the sign outside before going in.

_“Today’s coffee is love! Come see if your horoscope is going to find love today!”_

“Love.” Hux scoffed. He found it funnier than the idea of something like astrology signs working.

As he entered the shop a soft bell and rush of intense incense in his mind. Unlike like last time he was prepared and eyes start scanning the area. He notices the couch and a game of chess being intensely enjoyed by four people. Another weirdly dressed couple sat by the large window and he realizes the dried herbs just hanging on a string right next to the window.

“Welcome!” A voice alarms him. He whips his head around and his sigh lands on the short girl, Rey. She’s smiling wide to greet him then continues to wipe down the tables. She looks like the only one working. “Are you ready to order?” She asks. Hux shakes his head, he wants to survey the place a little before ordering.

The wallpaper is still just as ridiculous as last time. Each inch of it covered with different markings and drawings he didn’t want to decipher. None of them seems to have disappeared at all. From the dried herbs to the weird wallpaper his eyes land on the counter. The lower bottom, he’s noticed, is covered in a long chalkboard and filled with writing. He goes to inspect.

There are drawings. All cartoonish and cute. Twelve of them equally spaced across and a number above them. The left starts with one and very right ending with twelve. It took him a minute to realize they were the star signs.

They each have a small paragraph to read about them underneath. He looks for Aquarius, it’s second on the list.

_“Aquarius, you might be behind Aries but you have a high chance of meeting the love of your life!”_

Hux couldn’t have scoffed anymore. Love of his life. Okay.

_“You’re most likely going to find them somewhere a little new. Not too new, you’ve been there before, just not often. They might be a surprising factor in your day and keep your eyes open!”_

The last on the list was Pisces.

_“You have the least chance of finding love today! But do not fret! That doesn’t mean you still can’t, it’ll just be harder. Avoid going to the same places today. You’ll have better chances when you’re exploring. But, there is tomorrow, too!”_

Hux pried his eyes away and wanders up to the menu. The place really loves chalkboards. He wonders how much money is spent on chalk daily to draw all of these things.

Rey quickly finishes up cleaning and disappears behind the kitchen before emerging again with a smirk on her lips. She has a jump to her step and Hux realizes how short she really is.

“Do you need help deciding?”

“I...yes. What would you recommend for something sweet?” Hux mentally cursed himself. He wasn't supposed to get a dessert but he couldn’t back out now. They look delicious, anyway. The whole display filled with carefully piped frosting sprinkled lightly with sparkles. Their names and features are hand written next to them and Hux squints a little to try and read a couple.

“My favorite are the muffins. Lavender blueberry is the one I usually get.”

“I’ll try it then. Thank you.”

“Here or...?” She calls out to him while going to grab for the muffin. She waits for his answer before sliding the back open to reach in for the muffin.

“To go.”

Rey makes sure her hand doesn’t come in contact with the muffin. She takes tongs out to grab it and drops it in a bag carefully while not disturbing any of the other pastries. She’s humming, he realizes. It takes two seconds for him to also notice it’s in tune with the music playing in the coffee shop. It’s so subtle, soft and lulling that he skipped over it completely.

“Is that it?” Her voice snaps him out of his epiphany.

Coffee. He can’t forget about the coffee. “Yes, the 20 ounce Americana. The add-in can be concentration.” He needs some, anyway.

“Alright!” She is cheerful and completely patient with him. It’s a little refreshing with his slight bossy attitude. “You’re the one with the free coffee on Kylo, right?”

“Yes. Is he not working right now?”

“Oh, no. He’s in the back and a little occupied with something.” She says over her shoulder. Hux watches her work as she grabs a jar labeled with something he couldn’t exactly read. She puts two tablespoons of it in the cup and mixes it with a clean spoon. Her lips move to say something that he couldn’t catch. She finishes and begins to start a conversation with him. “How’s the necklace, by the way?”

“Necklace?”

“Yes, the one Kylo offered to you. He was on about how it seemed to really want to stick to you.”

Stick to him?

“I haven’t touched it much, actually.” He pauses for a minute. “I forgot about it in my jacket until earlier, if I’m being honest.” For a moment he’s tempted to ask for her to clarify on what she meant by ‘stick to him’ but the thought disappears when a loud crash came from the back. He jolts and Rey almost drops the cup of coffee.

Like she appeared out of nowhere, a woman appears behind the counter. She halts to look at Rey, then at Hux, gives him a smile, then back at Rey. Her hair’s in an elaborate bun and it’s greying out more now.

“What was that?” The woman questions.

Rey shrugs. “It was from the back.”

“Alright,” And like that she’s gone again. This time, though, Hux catches her going through the kitchen door.

“Who was that?”

Rey secured the lid to the cup. “That’s Leia, my aunt and the owner of the shop.”

“Oh.”

“Here’s your cup of coffee and muffin. The muffin’s also on the house.”

"Thank you." He mumbles. He feels a little bad for constantly getting free stuff. The cup is slid over to him and he goes to take a sip. Once again, there is a little something to his drink that gives it a slight shift in flavor that he can’t quite get. It still tastes nice, though. "It must be nice to work with a relative that owns the business."

"It is. Kylo's my cousin and Leia’s son, actually," Rey points over the man who, with perfect timing, walks through the doorway. "And here he comes."

Hux watches the events that followed. A large man, Kylo, starts throwing his hands in the air and towering over a woman who is so much smaller than him. He seems to have lost a fight with his Mother and relents. They both don’t say anything else to each other but the looks they give spoke for them.

Hux doesn’t pay attention to any of the fight that went on. His eyes land on the markings on Kylo’s arm. They’re different. Hux’s eyes narrow onto them but his thought process is quickly snatched away by said person calling after him. He looks up to find Kylo smirking. The look of annoyance gone from his face and replaced by a smirk. Hux’s thumb rubs the coffee cup a little.

There’s something on the back of his mind that wants to get his attention.  

“How did you like the charm?” Kylo’s eyes seem to be searching for something on Hux. They were brown, he noted.

“It’s nice. Thank you.”

His smirk widens even further and a hint of extra smugness settles on him. Hux wonders why the charm is so important to everyone. Kylo leans over the counter, his body completely taking a majority of the area. His face, though much to Hux’s dismay, is close to his.

He can really see those brown eyes now. If Hux wanted to he would describe them but it almost seems redundant to him. Hux swallows and watches Kylo’s eyes lower down to his throat and back up to meet his eyes again. Hux hates the slow rise of heat on his face when realizing that implication.

Hux catches Kylo’s fingers moving and zones in on the object he’s rubbing. It’s not a vial but a talisman. Hux points at it. “What is that for?”

Kylo’s eyes rip from his face and look down at his hand. Hux is a little glad his attention isn’t on Hux’s face anymore.

“It’s a talisman, for confidence,” Kylo mumbled.

“Confidence? For what?”

“Well, uh, flirting.” Hux watches the blush flush his face and his demeanor, whatever suave look he had left, is gone and replaced with eyes that look down to the ground and a cough that tries to cover his embarrassment. Hux likes it.

“With me?” Hux asks. He watches Kylo rub the talisman a little harder. Hux reaches into his pocket to give a tip, his fingers grazing the charm given to him, and puts whatever bills he has in his pocket into the jar. 

“Give a tip and gain three good deeds.”

Hux gives a small huff and smiles at Kylo. There’s something off that Hux should take note of but he doesn’t. It completely slips his mind when a different thought comes.

“This time,” He says to Kylo. “You don’t have to give me anything free for me to come back.”

He waves at Rey goodbye and leaving the coffee shop again. Like last time, he steps out of the place to be hit with the fresh air of the outside. It’s a lot crisper now as fall comes through but it’s still relieving to breathe in. He can’t shake that feeling of having lost a lot of energy.

His coffee is still hot, a perfect temperature, and it stays a perfect temperature all the way on his walk home.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at [Space-Girlfriends](http://space-girlfriends.tumblr.com)


	3. it's you that cast the spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today it is literally one jar full of herbs and spices that all have one purpose in mind – luck.
> 
> So, because of that, you can use any of the herbs listed, as many or as few as you want to or have on hand.
> 
> lilac  
> acorn  
> bay leaf  
> clover  
> allspice  
> poppy seeds  
> tonka bean  
> aloe  
> caraway seeds  
> catnip  
> parsley  
> chamomile  
> dill  
> star anise  
> While there are others, I have only listed a few that I feel like people have on hand.
> 
> The put together of this jar in simple. Light your candle, focus on your intention, and layer in your herbs. Feel free to additionally use anything that is lucky to you. Perhaps when sealing the jar, if you have a lucky coin you could press it into the wax to leave the print of it, use sigils, etc. Anything to make this more personal, the better. 
> 
> credit: [X](https://witchy-woman.tumblr.com/post/156046499396/if-youre-wondering-why-i-used-glitter-my-logic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh???? i'm hoping to get something out (maybe another chapter of this) bf april 14th to celebrate black day for people who didn't get anything for both valentines and white day (me, but i'm aro so i gift myself chocolate) 
> 
> Other than that this is kinda surrounded around luck. ish. idk i really thought this was a lackluster chapter. so uh???????? Enjoy????

There are days when Kylo feels like he’s the unluckiest person on earth. Today that feeling isn’t wrong, of course. He’s already cleansed his room, did his daily tarot card reading, decided to wear two good luck charms, have his grandfather’s talisman on him, and even took tea with a couple of infusion herbs.

He still opens the shop and already had an angry customer berate him. Then, when Rey wanted to take over the front, Kylo goes into the back and burnt the croissants. It’s hard to make croissants and he’s ruined a whole batch of them. Which he begins to the process of making the dough, measuring it out, and folding it and freezing it between each fold.

He doesn’t even bother trying when the pile of boxes filled with machinery parts and plastic bottles of cleaning supplies fall behind him. He’s a walking brute of bad luck and his Mother has yet to realize it and assumes he’s the one messing around. Let him have a bad day.

He watches as she comes sweeping in, hands on her hips and the face of irritation all over. There’s probably some damage done to the machinery and the whole mess is blocking a section of the kitchen. Kylo doesn’t want to deal with this, not with her anger or anything else. He wants to go home and sleep the day away. After cleaning this up, of course.

“What have you done?” She accuses.

“Why do you assume I’ve done anything?” He throws the answer back. He towers over her but she doesn’t cower. If anything Kylo feels like she’s the one looming over him. Her presence so defiant, in control, and strong. She’s never failed to intimidate anyone before.

“Ben.”

He goes through the door, wanting to do something but not really knowing what he wants to do. 

“Okay, fine, it was my fault. It’s just the boxes...” He waves towards the general direction of fallen equipment scattered on the floor. “...of things that aren’t broken. I promise they’re not.” 

He waits for the lecture that should start. Her eyes sternly stare at him but Kylo stares back just as sternly. It doesn’t take long for Leia to breathe in and Kylo flings his arms into the air, giving up with the argument. Let him have a bad day.

She knows she’s won, she’s always won, but continues to shame him with a glare that she would give to his Dad during their arguments. To think Kylo would be at the receiving end of the look one day as a kid would have scared him to tears and a tantrum. At least Kylo can say he’s not as affected by it, just like his Dad. 

Kylo notices there’s a customer in front of the cashier. That familiar energy that Kylo detects soon catches his full attention and he’s soon ignoring his Mom, and whatever argument they were having, and turning to the red hair customer. It’s been a week since he’s been here and Kylo is very pleased that he’s not a one time customer. If anything, he could possibly come even more but Kylo has to be really lucky or awfully stupid to believe in that. 

“How did you like the charm?” Kylo snaps him out of his slight trance of staring at Kylo’s arm. He blinks a couple of times before answering. The incense is hard to get used to at first, mostly there to let casual customers not notice much and feel relaxed but once regulars come enough times they get used to the protection. 

“It’s nice. Thank you,” He replies. It’s a little slow, slightly struggling to get it out properly. He’s confused, probably wondering about Kylo’s question. Kylo doesn’t mind it, though, it’ll be confusing for non-practicing witches.

Kylo almost hums in response but instead leans on the counter and closer to him. Kylo looks down at his clothes, simple button up with jeans, and back to meet his eyes. A blush rises up the neck behind the collar and Kylo’s pleased when he knows his message has gotten across.

Kylo watches as the other points to something in Kylo’s hand, a talisman that Kylo’s been rubbing almost all day. Kylo is almost ready to cover it with his whole hand. 

“What is that for?”

“It’s a talisman, for confidence,” Kylo mumbles. 

“Confidence? For what?” He doesn’t hesitate in asking Kylo. There is that curiosity and Kylo doesn’t really want to tell him why he’d hold it in his hand in the first place. Seems his magic goes away when he’s called out for it.

“Well, uh, flirting,” Kylo feels heat rise to his cheeks and he’s looking at his talisman now. Kylo’s confidence, one he didn’t know he had, has disappeared now and he coughs to try and get it back. Please come back.

“With me?” The guy seems so pleased with that answer. Whatever relaxed state he was in is now replaced with a pleasant aura and, like their attitudes were trading cards, he filled himself up with confidence. Kylo watches as he reaches into his pocket to give a tip and smile at him. He mirrors the same cocky smile Kylo uses quite often.

“This time,” He says to Kylo. “You don’t have to give me anything free for me to come back.” 

Kylo might have charged the spell but this guy really cast it and Kylo wouldn’t have it any way. Maybe he was gathering his luck all day for this one moment. Kylo wouldn’t mind going through it all over again to get one more event like this.

Kylo’s a little too in awe to realize he’s left but when Rey jabs him in the side with an eyebrow raised and his Mom standing crossed arm with a glare directed at him he knows he’ll never hear the end of this. By the time they close Poe will have made at least ten different ginger jokes and Rey will have left some type of charm for him. 

Kylo almost doesn’t mind. Not when his day seems to go by with ease, like Kylo’s floating and he couldn’t be bothered with anything else. Even when Finn makes the comment of, “For someone who’s astrology sign is on the bottom you seem to be brimming with luck.” 

“Surprisingly, I am,” He replied. Finn shrugs and continues cleaning the tables off. Kylo watches, though, as Finn lifts the candles with a single hand. They slowly float up to follow his hand and he wipes the table off and when his hand lowers they follow along. It’s not an uncommon sight, something they all do naturally.

They set up for their event. The lower half of the building, the main one, is dark and quiet. It's supposed to be like that but the door is unlocked and anyone could possibly come in. 

Though, Kylo doubts it. There’s too much protection for someone to want to come in. The place is almost unnoticeable on the outside unless someone is seeking it out with good intentions, of course. He makes sure each one is charged properly and cast. One missing could introduce a terrible mistake that Kylo doesn’t want to deal with. Ever. He’d rather live in life in slow caution than having to deal with whatever unknown thing he’s been warned about. Kylo’s safe haven is here in this cafe, even if he has bigger aspirations he’d rather his life revolve around it here than anywhere else. 

“Tonight’s a big night,” Poe whispers to him. Kylo shrugs. The upstairs of the building is usually hidden, only for eyes that they’re willing to let through. Kylo turns to give his offering to his main deities and let Poe follow suit. Most people who do use deities will do the same but there are many secular witches that come, too. Rey stands on the side and waits for them to finish up. She’s a secular witch.

Leia is nowhere to be found. She’s downstairs somewhere, probably in the basement, looking for something that only she would know. For a woman who wants to pass down her business, she’s not that organized. 

It doesn’t matter. Poe nudges Kylo when Kylo starts to get restless. He has a lot of energy tonight and everyone knows why. No one has yet to tease him for it, though. Thank the gods. 

Kylo jumps a little when suddenly he watches as Finn freezes and this sudden look of panic comes on his face. 

“We forgot the jars!” He looks like he’s about to book it. 

“Forgot the jars?” Rey repeats. She’s just as confused as the rest of them. 

“Moon water!” 

“Moon water!” They all echo. 

They scrambling downstairs to the basement and squeezing past the door and down to the main floor where Leia holds a crate of glass jars. She gives them the look and they’re all pushing past the kitchen door, down the stairs to the basement, and figuring out who does what. Rey fills the jars with water, Poe gets the jars, and both Kylo and Finn bring it upstairs. 

By the time they bring all they need to the roof there’s more people seated and chatting about. Kylo has to get a drink of water but Rey’s already hosting and making sure all accommodations are met and Kylo already wants to go home but he’s watching as a couple does tarot card readings and people opening their grimoires as they trade information and Kylo still really wants to go home. 

“You know, you can always head home first,” A voice shakes him from his fatigue dissociation. Kylo jumps to look at who it was and realizes it’s his own Mother standing next to him. She smiles soft and her hand touches his back reassuringly and, for a moment, Kylo gains a little energy back from her touch. 

“You think?” 

“Of course. They’ll be able to take care of the rest.” 

“Thanks, Mom.” 

He doesn’t hesitate to get his apron off and a bag slung over his shoulder. He stops, though, a slight itching on his body but it’s quickly shrugged off but his eyes still scan the main floor for anything that could be off.  When he spots nothing he leaves the shop as it gives a soft shrill for his departure. The full moon is out and it slowly rises over the buildings and Kylo hopes that whatever magic the moon brings tonight it’ll aid him in the future. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at [space-girlfriends](http://space-girlfriends.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here @ [space-girlfriends](http://space-girlfriends.tumblr.com)


End file.
